Time Can Fix All Things
by So-Lovely-Dovey
Summary: Nicole Richardson is an American exchange student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; back in the "Marauder" days of 1976.  After an accident with a time turner, she gets sent twenty years into the future only to find that what happened inbet
1. The New Girl

_**Disclaimers**: I own nothing Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else may be involved with that sort of stuff. _

_**Author's Notes**: _

_Alright, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames can go back to hell where they belong, and constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not an expert on the Harry Potter series like I am with LotR (Lord of the Rings), but I'm gonna try. _

_I've been reading around, and most fics with the "time turner scenario" have been with Hermione going back in time to the Maudarer days. It gave me the idea of something totally different, and which I haven't yet seen it done. _

_**Summary**: Nicole Richardson is an American exchange student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; back in the "Marauder" days of 1976. After an accident with a time turner, she gets sent twenty years into the future only to find that what happened inbetween wasn't the happy ending her and her friends had hoped for._

**Time Can Fix All Things  
**  
_Chapter 1  
_  
****

**October 31, 2004**

Lightning cracked outside our bedroom window. I got out of bed and walked over to the windowsill where I could see the now heavily rain flooded street, and then the random bright flashes of light.

There was always a thunder and lightning storm on Halloween now; a constant reminder of what was meant to be but never happened. I sighed as I recalled the old but unforgettable memories.

At first I had thought time had been cruel, but now that I look back on it, was it really? My thoughts trailed to my husband and our five year old little girl. Though it hadn't been generous for me alone. It had given back the lives of three innocent people and gave someone else another opportunity to make the right choices...

**September 1, 1976**

I stood in the middle of King's Cross Train Station, in between platforms 9 and 10, with my trunk full of things. I looked around the busy train station a bit confused, then pulled out my Hogwarts invitation letter out of one of the many pockets of my cargo pants and reread it for about what seemed like the hundredth time. And of course it said the same as when I read it so many times before; I needed to catch the train at platform 9 ¾ . Alright, but, where was that exactly?

All around me were muggles. Most were running around lugging their luggage behind them, some gave me odd looks, and then others stared at me; the lost sixteen year old American girl. I wanted to ask some one where to go, but who was I gonna ask? A random guard? The ticket inspector? They'd either think I was crazy or just wasting their time.

"Excuse me?" I jumped as I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to face a red-haired girl with sparkling green eyes that seemed to be around my age. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she smiled, "Are you looking for Platform 9 ¾ ?" I was a bit surprised when she asked me that.

"Um, yeah, actually I am," I replied.

"Great!" she said. "I knew you had to be her when I first spotted you."

"You were expecting me?"

"Well, sort of. Professor Dumbledore told the prefects at the end of last year that we were gonna have an American exchange for this year, and to help you out if we found you. I kinda figured that was you since we hardly see any Americans around here," she said.

I chuckled. "Is it that obvious that I'm American?"

"Your style of clothes gives you away easily."

I glanced down at my cargo pants and gap hoodie, then at her zipper up sweater and bell bottoms. I looked like the rebel next to the 'prim and proper' good girl. I grinned at her, revealing my full set of brackets. "I should've known."

"Oh, my name's Lily, Lily Evans, by the way," she said.

"Nicole Richardson," I replied. I looked down at my watch; ten of eleven. "We better get going, doesn't the train leave in ten minutes?"

"Oh my gosh! Yes it does! Quickly! Quickly now!" We grabbed our trunks and she pulled me toward Platform 10, then turned to face back to face what we could see of Platform 9; as it was being blocked by our view by a column. "Okay, now all you have to do is run right into that column right there."

I stared at the column in front of us. It looked pretty solid to me. "Are you crazy?"

"No, surprisingly I'm still sane. Hey, don't look at me like that! Just try it, you're going to go right through it."

I sighed, alright, I'll try. I am going to a famous magical boarding school after all apposed to the special high school I had to go to back home that taught the few witches and wizards in my city. I gulped, closed my eyes, and sprinted head first into it, waiting for the collision that never came. I opened my eyes to find myself on a completely different platform. There were many different wizarding families here, all saying goodbye to their kids who were about to board the huge train labeled, 'The Hogwarts Express.' And just above the train was a large black sign that said 'Platform 9 ¾' in shiny gold lettering.

"Told you that you would be fine," Lily laughed as she materialized next to me. "Now come on, we have to get ourselves a decent compartment."

We made our way toward the train, passing kids who stared and whispered as we passed. "What is their problem?" I questioned, "I understand I must look like some sort of weirdo or something, but seriously."

"Well, it's very rare that we get an exchange. It's kind of awkward to see a new face besides the first years," she explained.

Little did Lily or I know, we were being watched by a group of four troublesome boys as we boarded the train.

"Hey, Sirius, did you see that new girl with Lily?"

"Yeah, quite a looker, ain't she?"

"I wonder why she's here . . ."

The last boy, the most sensible one in the group, their voice of reason, and who always seemed to have his nose in a book; rolled his gray eyes at them. "Don't you guys remember me telling you before the summer holiday about the exchange student for this year?" he asked. The other three looked at each other in confusion then answered "No" in union. "You know, I told you after my last prefect meeting of the year." They continued shaking their heads. "Don't you guys ever listen to me? Ever?" They turned to each other again but this time grinned.

"No."

The boy with gray eyes sighed and started to mutter under his breath. "Oh, come on, Moony," said his friend with messy black hair and glasses. "You know we're just playing."

Moony laughed. "Surprisingly, Prongs, I have a funny feeling that you're not."

"Yeah, we know," said the boy with long black hair, "The only one here that pays half attention to ya is Peter," he said pointed to the last boy in the group.

"Sirius!"

"What? It's true."

Peter laughed. "Alright, maybe it is."

I took out my copy of the Boston Globe; the one thing that let me keep in touch to what was going on back at home, and plopped myself back down in my seat. "Watcha reading?" Lily asked as she pulled her gaze away from the window.

I held it up for her to see. "Just a newspaper."

"Just a muggle paper?" she inquired noticing the stationary photographs.

"No, of course not. It's just that since in America we're so close to muggles all the time because there ain't a hell of a lot of us magical folk. We have to be careful all the time," I replied. I pulled my wand (willow, 11 1/4 inches, fearie hair, flexible) out of my hoodie pocket and tapped the paper twice with it. The writing cleared leaving the pages blank, then quickly reappeared with moving pictures and the stories for the day.

Lily grinned. "Now that's cool. I've never seen anyone do that to a paper before. Can I see it?" I handed her the paper and watched her scan through the different articles. "Hey, where'd you go to school?" she asked. "I didn't know that there were any schools in Massachusetts, or at least I haven't heard of any."

"Well, you really wouldn't have. We have a similar school system to our muggle's system," I explained. "They're just like a regular high school, except they teach magic, and you have to be 'invited' of course. I usually go to Clearwater Academy in Revere, Massachusetts and I would be a junior this year." Lily gave me a questioning look. "Sixth year here."

"Oh, great! Same as me!"

With a sudden jolt, the train started moving and there was a knock on our compartment door before it slid open revealing four boys; one was tall and built with long dark hair and really handsome, the friend next to him wasn't as tall as the first but just as built as the first and had messy black hair and glasses. Behind them was another with blonde hair and bags underneath his gray eyes, and the last was short and plump, and for some odd reason, to me he seemed to have the resemblance of a rat.

"Hey Lily," the one with glasses and messy black hair said. "We're gonna sit with you if that's alright."

"Actually, it's not alright," she replied as she peered over the paper and gave the four a dirty look.

"Tsk, tsk, that's not very nice," the same boy said, "And it's kinda too bad that you don't want us sitting with you cuz everywhere else is full." He said while the group filed into the compartment and started to throw their bags up on top of the racks above the seats.

"Oh, cut the act, Potter. That's just an excuse so you can sit with me," Lily said while she gave my paper back to me.

The guy that looked exhausted seemed to study me for a bit before he took the seat beside me and replied, "Surprisingly, Lily, for once he's not lying." He then pulled out a book and started to read.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. The one that looked like a rat sat on the other side of the guy sitting next to me, while the other two sat themselves on the other side of the compartment next to Lily.  
  
I opened my paper and flipped to the Quiddich section. Damn! New York beat Boston again last night. 230 to 110. Freaking Yankees. I peered over the paper to see the guy with glasses trying to talk to Lily, but was failing horribly because she found something out the window much more interesting. Next to them, the handsome one with long dark hair was eyeing me curiously and didn't seem to care that I knew he was watching me. I dropped my eyes back down to the paper, but couldn't seem to read anything. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked starting to get irritated. The one with glasses immediately shut up, the guy next to me stopped reading and started looking back and forth between me and the guy I snapped at; completely unaware of what was going on, and even Lily pulled her face away from the window. Then there was the one that looked like a rat who was grinning, apparently he had been watching us the whole time and had been waiting for the outburst.  
  
"You," he said calmly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Nah, really? Cuz I could have sworn that you were staring at the invisible person sitting beside me."  
  
He grinned. "So," he began before I could continue reading, "I don't think that we've been properly introduced."  
  
"Nicole Richardson," I said.  
  
"Sirius Black," he replied while holding out his hand. I grasped it, and when he started to bend down to kiss mine, I quickly retracted it. "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
"I'm sure it is," I muttered under my breath, causing the guy next to me to laugh.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he said with a smile, "I hope you like it here."  
  
"Thanks," I replied as I looked into his tired gray eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Peter Pettigrew," the rat looking boy piped up, almost squeaking.  
  
"And I'm James Potter," said the guy with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"A.k.a. a complete thick-headed troublesome idiot," Lily added, "Who can never seem to take a hint that he's not wanted."  
  
James ruffled his messy hair, making it even messier if that was possible, and grinned. "Actually, the nickname's Prongs, but you were real close though."  
  
Lily and James then started fighting about whether or he was a real idiot or not, then Sirius jumped in for James' defense, and soon after Lily ended up smacking them both up-side the head calling them arrogant jerks. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.  
  
"I have a feeling that is gonna be one hell of a year," I said.  
  
Remus nodded. "Always has been, but I think it will be very interesting, this year even more so than usual."  
  
"Why do you think that?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," he replied truthfully, "Perhaps it's because you're here. Exchanges are really rare, you know. In fact, I think that you're the first American exchange to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Now that's odd, I thought, hasn't Hogwarts been around for like a thousand years? Certainly there must have been at least one before me. I felt kind of weird at the thought of it. If they never had one before, why would they start to now?  
  
A couple of hours later, after getting my ass kicked by Sirius and James at least three times each at Wizarding Chess, telling Remus and Lily about American high school (wizarding of course), and changing into our school robes, the train finally slowed to a stop.  
  
As we got off of the train, I noticed that it had gotten dark, and the castle looked gorgeous all lit up.  
  
"Firs' years over here!" I heard a gruff voice shout.  
  
"Should I go over there with them?" I asked Lily.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Even though you're new and you still have to be sorted and everything, but you're not a first year. Come with me," she said, "I know for a fact the Marauders are gonna get into our carriage with us. You seem to like them well enough though."  
  
"Yeah, but, why wouldn't I like them?" I asked. "And why did you call them 'The Marauders?'"  
  
"That's what they call themselves," she explained, "The four of 'em are troublemakers. They cause a lot of problems. Hex people for no reason. The only one that isn't a complete scoundrel is Remus. Then there's Peter, he isn't half bad, but he does copy and follow James around like a dog to look cool."  
  
"I dunno, they seem pretty harmless to me," I said as we made our way along trying to find a carriage that wasn't already full.  
  
"Nicole!" I heard from up ahead. I jumped so I could see above people's heads (damn I hate being short!) to see Sirius hanging out of a carriage up ahead, motioning us to come over.  
  
"Come on, Lily! I found a carriage!"  
  
"No, I'm not sitting with them." She opened a carriage with a boy who had long greasy black hair and a huge nose.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" he asked he rudely.  
  
"I was just about to ask if we could sit with you, Severus," she said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she would rather sit with this obnoxious weasel than with the Marauders. I grabbed her shoulder a gently pushed her aside.  
  
"What did you just call her?" I asked coolly.  
  
"Ah, so you're the new exchange I've been hearing so much about. American, no? Great, another mudblood, just what this school needs," he said with a smirk.  
  
It took all of my self control not to pound the ever-loving shit out of him. That would be all I needed; to get into trouble before classes even started.  
  
"Nicole!" I looked up ahead to see Sirius and now James hanging out of their carriage, and upon seeing the confrontation, I could see their worried faces all the way over here.  
  
The guy named Severus smirked. "But even though you're both mudbloods, you're still welcome to sit with me." I glanced back over at Marauder's carriage. "No, I wouldn't want you to start hanging out with the wrong sorts, now would I?"  
  
My anger rose even higher. "I think I can decide who the 'wrong sorts' are for myself, thank you very much," I said rashly before slamming the door in his face, causing the carriage to shake violently. I turned to Lily and shook my head. "You know, I don't know you, or anyone else here that well, but I do know a complete asshole when I see one."  
  
I turned away from her and started to make my way toward the Marauders. "You don't know them! They're trouble!" she said to my back. I turned back around to face her but continued walking backwards.  
  
"You're right, I don't know them. But I'd rather spend my time with pranksters than with that mother," I said gesturing to Severus, "And as I said before, I don't know you that well either. So if you wanna sit with him, go on ahead, that's completely your choice. And if you do, I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
Sirius and James witnessed the whole thing and were grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"I'm beginning to like this chick already," said Sirius as he watched Nicole make her way to their carriage. James nodded in reply, then even more enthusiastically when Lily started running after her.  
  
"Bloody hell," mused James, "If she has this much influence over Lily already, I'm afraid of what she's gonna be like in a few more weeks." The pair went back inside to find Peter and Remus laughing.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe she'll actually go out with ya, Prongs," Remus laughed.  
  
"Moony does have a point there, Prongs. No denying that," Sirius said to a very sour looking James. "There's a better chance of Snevillus becoming ungreasy than that happening, no offence."  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot."  
  
_**A/N**:  
  
Well, that concludes the first chapter. Eight full pages and over three thousand words for ya. Any good? Please review!_  
  
**Rocky**


	2. The Sorting Hat and New Friends

_**Disclaimers:** I own nothing Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else may be involved with that sort of stuff._

**Time Can Fix All Things**

_Chapter 2 - The Sorting Hat and New Friends_

**September 1, 1976**

The little group I found myself in; the Marauders plus Lily and I, were huddled close together in the huge mass of kids that were filing into the castle and into the Great Hall. (James was practically on top of Lily, much to her annoyment.) 

I couldn't help myself, I looked around at the castle in awe. It was really old, but it seemed to have this magical aura about it. The only other buildings that I remembered feeling this way was the old Salem Witches Muesems, which our school had gone on a field trip to the last year. 

"Welcome to your new home," Sirius said smiling from beside me, "Well, for as long as you come to school here, anyway." 

We entered the Great Hall, and I saw five large tables, four were arranged on the center for the students (one for each house, I assumed, from what Lily had explained to me about Hogwarts' houses), and one was along the back wall, where all the teachers were sitting. 

There were candles suspended in midair and the ceiling looked like it was open; reveiling the beautiful night sky. Remus laughed at my amazment. 

"It's only enchanted to look like that," he explained. "Now come sit with us at the Gryffindor table, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind until you get sorted." 

With those words, a pang of nervousness hit me. I really enjoyed the Marauder's company. What would happen if I wasn't sorted with them? 

After everyone was seated, the doors of the Great Hall opened again and a strict middle-aged looking woman with her hair pulled back tightly into a bun, was carrying a stool and a very old and battered hat. She was leading a scared looking group of first years into the hall. 

The woman sat the stool inbetween the staff's table and the student tables, and placed the hat on top of it. She stepped back, and a rip was visible in the brim of the hat, and much to my surprise it opened wider forming a mouth. The hat began to chant. 

_**(There was originally a song here, but due to ff dot net's new rules, I had to remove it. I'll write up my own chant and have it up as soon as I can.)**_

The hat finished his song with that and became silent once more. The woman looked a bit shocked, and as I looked around the room, I saw similar expressions on the faces of the older students and the rest of the teachers as well; except an old man with a long glistining white beard and half-moon spectacles placed on his crooked nose. He sat there calmly, with a faint smile upon his lips, then looked directly where I was sitting and nodded. 

I stared at him numbly for a moment, then turned my attention back to my new friends. 

"What's the matter?" I asked to the group of startled faces. Even James and Sirius, who have been goofy since the moment I met them a few hours ago, and from what I've heard from Lily and Remus they always are; even the troublesome pair seemed to be taking this seriously. 

Lily sighed. "Every year the sorting hat sings a song or recites a poem at this time. Every year it's different, but it's always about the school. Always." 

"Alright," the strict woman began composing herself, "we will now begin the sorting of the first years. When I call your name, please sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat. And after you have been sorted, please go and have a seat at the house's table in which you have been sorted." she took out a scroll from one of the pockets of her robes and began to read off the names. "Adam, Michelle." 

Lily leaned across the table so I could hear her better. "Except for once, about thirty years ago," she whispered. 

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why everyone's so afraid," I said. 

"Well, that same year something terrible happened - a muggle born died," Remus replied from his seat beside me. 

"Died!" I asked in shock. "How?" Peter and James shock their heads. 

"We don't know" Sirius explained, "Just that it supposedly has something to do with this legand - some sort of secret chamber that holds a monster." 

"Yes, but the problem is," Lily cut in, "The school's been searched many times, and no such 'chamber' has been found." The Marauders shared a look and nodded, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "And now it's happened again. I really hope nothing bad happens this year." 

James nodded. "So do we all." 

"And that concludes the sorting," the woman said as she rolled the scroll back up. The old man that nodded to me before stood up from his seat at the staff table. 

"I beg to differ, Professer McGonagal," he said. McGonagal raised an eyebrow in question. "I would like to introduce Miss Nicole Richardson, an American exchange student who will be joining us as a sixth year. We hope that she'll be a pleasant addition to whatever house she is sorted in." He smiled at me once more and gestured to the stool and hat. 

"Richardson, Nicole." 

I took a deep breath. "Well, this is it," I said as I took one last glance at my friends. 

Lily nodded and gave me a weak smile. "You'll do fine." 

I could hear people whisper as I passed, but I only held my head high. I approached the stool, McGonagal studying my every move. I took a seat on the stool and placed that hat on my head. I could hear the hat talking in my head. 

_'Ah, an exchange student, I see. Hum, you have brains, a quality for a good Ravenclaw. But you are loyal, and very brave. These are key qaulities that you are going to need in your future, my dear. Yes, there is only one house suited just for you...'_ "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loudly. 

I released the breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. I looked over the Marauders and Lily, who were all cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. I stood up and placed the hat back on the stool. McGonagal smiled at me and I made my way back to my seat. 

**a/n:**

So, how is this coming so far? It didn't come out exactly the way I wanted it, but I tried my best. I had this pretty much written up for a while, just never really got around to type it up. :P 

And I also wish to thank the only reviewer for last chapter, Pen D. Fox. :-) 

**-Rocky-**


	3. Some Things Aren't Always What They Seem

_: I own nothing Harry Potter. It's copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and whoever else may be involved with that sort of stuff. _

**Time Can Fix All Things**

_Chapter 3 - Some Things Aren't Always What They Seem _

**September 2, 1976**

The next morning I found myself being so rudely shaken awake by an excited Lily. 

"Come on, Nicole! Rise and shine! First day of classes today!" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, only to have them pulled off of my bed completely. 

I finally got up and stretched. "You've got to be kidding me, it's only my third day in Europe and classes are already starting." 

Lily smiled. "Oh, come on, it's not going to be that bad, you know." 

Fifteen minutes later the two of us made our way into the Great Hall for breakfast. The four Marauders were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Lily rolled her eyes as they waved to us to sit with them. 

"Oh, come on, it's not going to be that bad," I mocked using the same sweet voice Lily herself had used earlier. I grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her along with me. 

"Well, this is certainly new, Evans is actually sitting with us on her own free will?" Peter joked questioningly as we took our seats. 

"Not entirely, but I'll manage to survive somehow," she replied. 

"Perhaps I am the reason for your presence?" James asked hopefully. 

Lily gave him a look like he was crazy and turned her attention to pulling some eggs and bacon onto her plate. 

"I'll take that as a no, mate," Sirius said, receiving a glare from James. Peter laughed, which I noted sounded more like a squeak, and I just shook my head. I grabbed a piece of toast and started to butter it. 

"So," Remus began inbetween mouthfuls, "What's your best subject?" 

I thought about it for a second. "I guess it depends," I replied. "I'm really good at Defense and Transfiguration. But since in America we have to live like muggles because we're around them so much, I guess I'm going to be good in Muggle Studies as well." 

"Really? Transfiguration, eh?" Sirius said with a smirk. "James here is our Transfiguration king, aren't ya, Prongs?" 

James' cheeks turned slightly red for a second at the praise in front of Lily, but kicked Sirius underneath the table for the meaning behind his words. 

"Morning, Professor McGonagal," Lily said cheerfully, causing the three boys sitting across from us (Remus, Peter, and James) to turn around. She gave a nod in reply. 

"Miss Evans, Misters Pettigrew, Potter, Lupin, and Black. Welcome back." She smiled and turned her gaze to me. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Richardson. I'm looking forward to teaching you. Your transcripts were impressive." 

I smiled and could feel my cheeks grow warm. "Thank you, Professor." 

McGonagal handed each of us a piece of paper and with a "Good day" she left. 

I took another bite of my toast and looked over what McGonagal had given me, which turned out to be my class schedule. I had defense first period with this professor named McKinnons. 

"You guys have defense first, right?" Peter questioned. I looked up from my schedule to see the rest of the group nodding their heads. 

"Yeah," Sirius said. "And just our luck, our first two classes are with the Slytherins." 

Remus groaned. "Don't remind me." 

"What's so bad about the Slytherins?" I asked. The four guys gave me looks and Lily sighed in irritation. 

"Must we go into this right now?" she asked. "We have to get going. We're going to be late for class." She gathered her things and rushed out of the Great Hall, pulling me along with her. 

"Hey, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm," I said trying to free myself from her vice grip. She let go of me and I had to rub my arm to get the feeling back into it. "What's wrong? Class doesn't start for another," I checked my watch before continuing, "Ten minutes." 

"It's not a very good idea to bring up the Slytherins with the Marauders," Lily explained. She shifted the strap of her bag up higher on her shoulder and started to walk faster down the hallway. I quickly ran to catch up to her. 

"Why? Lily, what's the matter?" I asked. 

"They love to play pranks. Especially on the Slytherins." 

"They must have some good reason," I said. "They don't seem like the type to just pick on certain people for nothing." 

"That's where you're wrong, Nicole," Lily said. "They're nothing but a bunch of bullying prats, and I can't stand them." 

The two of us were silent the rest of the way to the Defense classroom. We were the first ones there, and Lily picked the seats right in the front. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I liked Lily but she seemed so bookworm-ish and a teacher's pet. I'm gotta see if I can do anything about that. 

A few minutes later, the rest of the students started filing into the classroom. That's when I saw the greasy haired, long nosed asshole who had called me a mudblood the previous day. He had come in alone and sat in the back of the room alone, but not before he sent a glare my way. 

Soon after, the Marauders entered and decided to sit behind Lily and I. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Sirius giving me thumbs up. I shook my head with a smile and turned back around just as the teacher came into the room. Everyone in the classroom immediately became silent, waiting for the professor to start. 

"Welcome to sixth level Defense," the small woman said. She had long blonde hair and a pretty smile. She seemed cheerful and nice. Thank god, I thought. 

"This year is going to be tough. Just because you don't have OWLs or NEWTs doesn't mean you can slack off," she gave a knowing look toward James and Sirius. "This year we are will be going over important spells and information that will make what you are going to have to learn for NEWTs next year much easier. 

"But for today, seeing as that it's our first class of the first day, I thought we would take it somewhat easy to start out our year. I want you to pair up and do basic Expelliarmus and Protego drills. You've been away from spell casting all summer, I want you all to get your feeling back. All right? Begin!" 

/ 

It was actually a pretty fun class. Lily and I had paired up together. We had both disarmed each other a couple of times, but for the most part had managed to keep the spells going back and forth for quite a while before one of us actually seceded. 

Though about halfway through the class, James and Sirius had gone past the simple disarm and shield spells, deciding to raise the stakes and fun up a little. They had also managed to hit some Slytherins with some pretty cool spells in the process, but those students thankfully didn't seem to mind so much because the two had put on a good show for a decent portion of the class. Needless to say, about half the people in the class walked out looking a lot more interesting than they had when they walked in. 

/ 

"So, how'd you like your first class?" Remus asked me on our way to our next period - Potions. 

I shifted my book bag up higher onto my shoulder. "I enjoyed it a lot, actually. I found it very...amusing," I said as I glanced at James and Sirius, causing Lily to roll her eyes, and that's when I found Sirius putting a friendly arm around my shoulders. 

"Oh, and I wouldn't suppose that James and I had anything to do with that," he said with a smile. 

"Of course not," I said and both their faces seemed to drop. I grinned. "Oh, come on, guys. I was only kidding. How could anyone not enjoy watching what you did?" Lily snorted but I only shook my head and ignored her. "The only thing I don't get is how you two can actually walk around the school like that," and I pointed to the big hairy mole that was placed on Sirius' left cheek. 

He quickly put his hand over it to cover it up. "Like I haven't already tried! It just won't come off!" He rubbed it hard for a while but only seceded in making the whole left side of his face all red. Lily jumped in and grabbed Sirius' hand. 

"Honestly, Sirius, stop before you end up hurting yourself," she muttered annoyed before she said a spell that finally removed it. He gave her a grateful smile. 

Seeing how she fixed up his best mate, James gave Lily the puppy dog face. Sirius had made his normally messy hair stick up straight, and frankly, if he got any more strange looks or peals of laughter because of it he thought he was going to go insane. 

Lily pondered it for a moment before an evil smirk played on her lips and muttered a quick charm. But instead of making his hair go back to normal it only dyed it bright pink. She smiled brightly and ran up ahead, leaving James staring at her retreating back in question and the rest of us practically rolling around on the floor laughing. 

James stared at all of us who were laughing our asses off. "I take it she didn't make my hair go back to normal?" 

Peter shook his head before snickering once more. "Sorry, Prongs, she kinda made it worse." 

I rummaged through my book bag and handed him a small mirror. James could only blink in shook for many moments before his anger finally sunk in and started shouting. "I am so gonna get you for this, Evans!" 

/ 

The rest of the day had gone by pretty uneventful. Well, unless you count the dirty looks James had surprisingly given Lily until lunch - when she finally decided to change his hair back to normal. According to the rest of the Marauders, James being mad at Lily for anything more than ten minutes was an all-time record. That and the fact that none of the Marauders had gotten detention - which was also something that supposedly happened very rarely, but they had figured it was because it had only been the first day back. 

But now it was after dinner and we were all back in the Gryffindor tower. My friends were all in the Common Room, the guys finishing up their homework which they refused to do earlier, and Lily reading some book on charms. I was getting bored just reading my special newspaper (even though I had just read that the Boston Dragons, my hometown quidditch team for the NQL (National Quidditch League), had won that day), and felt the need to do something semi-productive. I decided that I wanted to go explore the grounds. 

Not wanting to hear the almost guaranteed lecture from Lily about going out after hours, I thought I could use my special transfiguration knowledge to my advantage. I bid my friends goodnight, receiving smiles and "pleasant dreams", and made my way up to the girl's dorms to the room I shared with Lily and this girl named Alice. 

I closed the door almost all the way but left it open a crack. I went over to my bed and pulled the curtains around it, then walked into the center of the room and prayed that no one was planning to come up to bed right after me. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, and could only remember the sound of my old transfiguration teacher's voice. 

_Think of what you want to become. Picture it in your mind. Every exact detail. You are what you want to become..._

I felt a familiar sensation that a knew all too well, and when I opened my eyes, I was far closer to the ground than I had been a few moments earlier. I explored the dorm room from this new level, finding many lost and forgotten books underneath Lily's bed, and a funny looking necklace under mine. I sniffed it, then decided to come back to collect my prize later. 

My ears pricked up. I could hear laughter coming from down in the Common Room with my new and better sense of hearing. Wanting to see what was going on, I pushed the door more open with a paw and made my way down the now great decline to the Common Room. 

/ 

The Marauders had finally finished their homework and were sitting in the comfy chairs by the fire. Lily, ever the bookworm, was still in her rather large chair in the corner reading a charms book and trying rather hard to block out the four guys' conversation. 

"Remember last Valentines Day?" Peter laughed. "I still can't believe we actually got those cupids enchanted to use love darts on people." 

James slapped his knee. "Yeah! Remember how we got Snape to kiss that nasty Orlando girl?" His smile faltered and glanced over his shoulder at Lily. 

Sirius patted his friend on the back. "Sorry, mate. McGonagal was able to reverse the charm quicker than we anticipated." 

James pinched his index finger and thumb together tightly. "This close...this close..." 

"Oh, get over yourself, Potter," Lily could be heard from behind her book. 

Remus snickered behind his hand, James giving him a glare in return. "Or what about the time we had managed to get Dumbledore's beard to glow neon green with sparkles," Remus continued. 

The Marauders were literally rolling on the floor and even Lily had a tough time holding back a giggle. The headmaster actually liked his new beard and decided to keep it that way for a while, then kept on changing the color of it every couple of weeks until McGonagal threatened him - though still to this day, no one quite knew what she had threatened him with exactly. 

Amongst all the laughing, no one noticed a small kitten enter the Common Room. She quietly made her way to the portrait hole, but found that she couldn't get out. She scratched at the door, but was still unsuccessful. She gave an soft irritated hiss, and too lazy to make her way all the way back upstairs, decided to rest by the door. Surely someone will be going out or coming in sometime soon, she thought. But she wasn't planning on taking a cat nap, and against her will, sleep took her. 

The Common Room was pretty much empty, pretty much as in the Marauders were still up. It was around midnight when they decided to go up to bed, except for Sirius, ever the trouble maker, who was wanting to go sneak off to the kitchens. Borrowing James' invisibility cloak and grabbing a blank piece of parchment, he started heading out. 

/ 

I heard heavy footsteps approach, and yawned widely as they woke me up. I looked upwards and saw Sirius carrying a cloak and a piece of paper. Odd, I thought to myself. 

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked right then, with the glow of the fire bouncing off his features. I shook my head to clear the thoughts, no need to think of him like that. 

He glanced around the Common Room, and seeing no one around, brought out his wand and held it out to the piece of paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he whispered, then grinned as he saw the charm apparently work. He looked over the paper and his smile faltered. 

"No way," he said and started looking in the direction I was sitting. I crawled further back into the shadows, hoping I wouldn't be seen. He glanced at the paper again. "Nicole?" he said, "Are you there?" 

I couldn't believe my ears and had to concentrate very hard not to meow out in surprise. How in the hell could he have known I was there? But as he looked in the direction of where I was for the last time, he didn't seem to notice the small black and white kitten that thankfully blended in with the shadows. 

Sirius shrugged and I could hear him mutter, "Moony's gotta take a look at this thing," before pulling the cloak around him, making him disappear into thin air. Too confused and shocked to move, I couldn't bring myself to dash out when the door finally opened, and I didn't seem to regain my senses again until it slammed back shut. 

_**a/n**: _

Alrighty, then. I finally got this chapter done. How are you guys liking it so far? 

And I would also like to thank my awesome reviewers from the last chappy: 

**Wonkyfaint28, An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin, Fish, Scary-Girly, Liz, and Rainbow Fish.**

You guys rock, please keep those great reviews coming:-) 

**-Rocky-**


End file.
